Why Us
by PompusRompus
Summary: Clementine and Sarah are taken from the cabin against their will and things only go downhill from there. Contains rape, suicidal thoughts, violence, and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

An alternate story to my story: **What Do You Want From Me.** Contains rape, suicidal acts and thoughts, blood, and violence. You've been warned.

* * *

"Why do I have to watch her?" asked Clementine glaring at Carlos. She had just been told to watch after Sarah while Carlos and Rebecca went looking for the others. "Besides we should be coming with you!"

"It's not safe." said Carlos. "And we need someone to watch the house in case one of the others come back. Can you just do that for me?"

"Okay. I'll watch her." sighed Clementine, agreeing as she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

It wasn't that the young girl didn't like the older girl. She was rather fond of Sarah, even if she was a bit of a daddy's girl. Although to be honest, she was one too so she really couldn't talk. However there was the fact that first off Sarah should be watching her, not the other way around. Sarah wasn't stupid. She was pretty smart and pretty aware of the situation she was in. Carlos chose to shield her from the world instead of getting her prepared for if the day came to handle herself. Clementine could only hope Sarah was lucky enough to not have to come to the point where she'd be without Carlos or at least by herself. She highly doubted the girl even knew how to use a gun let alone defend herself. Maybe it was a good thing she had shown up when she did, if only through different circumstances. Maybe she could find a gun somewhere though she highly doubted Sarah knew where one was.

Clementine headed upstairs to find the young woman. She opened up the room door only to met by a flash, scaring her. "Ah!"

"Look what I found!" said Sarah cheerfully as she held up a camera. "See?"

She showed the younger girl her picture. "Where'd you find that?"

"Under the house." said Sarah as the photo cleared up to reveal an image of Clementine walking into the room.

"That's nice I guess." she shrugged putting away the photo.

"Take one of me." said Sarah handing over the camera.

"Alright, smile." said Clementine. Sarah smiled for the camera and she snapped a picture of the teen. Sarah took a look at the picture.

"Perfect. I'm going to show my dad."

"Actually you're going to have to wait." said Clementine grabbing her arm. "Your dad isn't here."

"Where is he?" asked Sarah looking concerned. "Did something happen?"

"Pete got bit." confessed the younger girl. Sarah needed to know the truth even if Carlos didn't want her to. Sarah had brief moment of sadness before asking Clementine if she'd like to see what'd else she'd found. To her surprise, Sarah pulled out an actual gun.

"Could you show me how to use it? It doesn't have any bullets in it, but I can still learn."

"Where'd you find that?" Clementine said excitedly. Of course guns were not a good thing to be excited about, but with nothing to defend themselves it was appropriate in this case. She remembered a walker coming into the house back in Savannah. It could happen again.

"Under the house."

"Do you go under there often?"

"Sometimes." she shrugged as she aimed with the gun. "My dad won't teach me how. I wanted to ask Luke, but I know he'd just ask my dad and he'd get mad and say no."

"True, but you do need to learn. I'll teach you." said Clementine. She was glad that Lee had taught her how to shoot a gun. Without that knowledge, she probably would have been dead by now. With a world full of evil people and walkers, it helped to know how to kill walkers these days and obviously Sarah wasn't going to learn with that overprotective father of her's. She was glad Lee was usually truthful with her or at least know a little bit about their situation. At least if she was protected like Sarah, it would be normal behavior towards people her age. Sarah was 15, not 8 or even 6.

Clementine then proceeded to teach Sarah how to aim and taught her the same thing Lee had. She wished they had bullets to practice with. Hopefully Sarah wouldn't make the mistake of telling her father anything. She knew the man wouldn't like that idea, even if it would save her life someday.

Sarah peeked outside. "Hey, Luke's back."

Clementine headed downstairs with her. As she went downstairs, she saw a figure by the window. It by a little too fast for her to be sure it was him. Somewhere in her body she had a suspicion it wasn't Luke. Sarah confirmed her suspicion when she whispered to her it wasn't him or anybody else. Clementine wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to approach the visibly unlocked door and Sarah didn't either. She turned to the older girl.

"Quick go hide. I'm going to lock the door." said Clementine. She nodded and quickly ran off to hide. Taking a deep breath, the younger girl slowly moved to the door, silently praying the man wouldn't try the handle or hear her. Did they seriously not think to keep the door locked? Lee always made sure their rooms were locked just in case someone might want to come in. She reached out to lock it when the door opened revealing a handsome dark haired young man at the door. He was tall, like Luke was similarly built like him which might explain why Sarah thought he was the man. He had dark hair, green eyes, and had a gentle smile on his face.

"Hey there little girl." He said smiling at her.

"You shouldn't just open doors in someone's house like that." said Clementine. "You might just walk in with a gun in your face."

"You're being a bit rude to someone who just wanted to say hello." he scowled at the little girl. Something about that look he gave her terrified her, but she stood her ground.

"And you just opened my door. What's your point?" she said crossing her arms.

He just pushed past her, going into the living room. He had a look around. "Nice place you got here."

"Yes it is. Now could you..."

"Mind if I have a look around?" he said turning to her. "I just want to make sure a cute little girl such as yourself is safe."

"Yes I **_do_ **mind. You shouldn't be here!" said Clementine standing back in front of him.

"And neither should my gun around a kid, but you never know these days." he said showing off his gun to the young girl. She mentally cursed Carlos for not leaving a gun behind for her and Sarah and for not locking the door. He put it back in his pocket and looked around in the living room. "You here with anybody?"

"Yes, we have a big group and they'll be back soon." said Clementine.

"Oh and how many are there?" he smirked at her.

"Lots." said Clementine.

"Lots, huh?"

"Dozens!" she felt a bit ashamed that she had been unable to come up with a specific number. Then again she was just a child alone with a stranger that could harm her. So far most of the strangers she's met were no good with a few exceptions. She just hoped he would leave soon and if he did come back, the others would be here too.

"I see." He walked into the kitchen with Clementine behind him. He had a look around. "Lot of dirty dishes here."

"It was my turn today. I'll get to it eventually." said Clementine leaning on a counter. She noticed a knife laying not too far away from her. If she could only grab it, maybe she could stab him and run upstairs. Hopefully she could find a way down from the house and hide until Luke and the others arrived.

"Well you'd better get to it then, shouldn't you?" he said leaning against the kitchen counter near the knife."I'd hate for you to get in trouble."

He suddenly moved, grabbing the knife. Had he noticed her looking at it? He showed it to her, gently smiling at her once more "Where does this go?"

"Uh o-over there." she didn't like the way he was looking at her with those piercing green eyes of his. It was as if he was saying to her that she wasn't being as sneaky as she thought. He put it away.

"I think we're done here." he said walking outside of the kitchen.

'Finally.' thought Clementine breathing in relief.

Just as it seemed he was leaving, they heard the sound of something that sounded like a door. Clementine felt her heart speed up when he looked at her. "'I thought no one was here."

"I-I never..." she stammered looking nervous. If only Sarah had stayed still! Maybe she had moved to a much better spot and then he wouldn't find her and then he'd leave like he just was.

"So there is?"

"N-no! It's just me!" she insisted.

He narrowed his eyes at her and pulled out a gun before heading upstairs. Clementine quickly followed after him. They peaked into every room until they went into Sarah's room. He gave a look around the room before stopping and looking under the bed. Clementine felt her heart drop when she heard Sarah give a squeak of surprise.

"Now who is this pretty young thing?" asked the man.

"I-I'm Sarah. Please don't hurt us!" said Sarah terrified after getting from underneath the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said in a calm voice, in analmost cooing manner. "You're much too pretty."

He caressed Sarah's cheek, with the teen's eyes growing wide-eyed at him. He smiled at her. "You have wonderful skin, Sarah. I'll bet you make all the girls in your group jealous."

"You need to leave!" said Clementine not liking the way he was touching Sarah. This guy was up to no good. Where were they? She mentally cursed Carlos and Rebecca for leaving them alone in the house! She had told them it would be better for them to come and now they had some strange man in their house!

"I don't think so." said the man pulling away from Sarah. "I can't just leave the two of you alone. It wouldn't be right."

"W-what do you mean?" said Sarah looking nervous.

"I'm taking you both with me."

"What?" said Sarah.

"If your group is too irresponsible to leave two young girls behind without anything to defend themselves, you really shouldn't be here." said the man.

"We're not coming with you!" said Sarah bravely. When he looked at her with a blank expression, she quickly said, "My dad wouldn't like it and we don't even know you."

"You make a good point, but I'm not giving either of you a choice." he said pulling out his gun. Sarah looked terrified and tried to run, but he grabbed her by her hair, pulled her back, and pressed the gun to her head. "Try that again and I'll kill you. Got it?"

"Yes!" said Sarah.

With his gun to them, he grabbed the younger girl by her wrist and dragged her behind him while pointing a gun at Sarah. Both hoped Luke, Alvin, Carlos, or anybody would come along and see this. However the only witnesses were a few walkers in the distance and themselves. Clementine was scared. What if it was like the time with the St. Johns and he was a cannibal or something? She looked at Sarah. She couldn't see the girl's face, but she knew she was probably crying. Clementine couldn't blame her. She was being taken away from the only people she'd ever known as well as her dad. She wanted to cry too, but was too afraid to. Where was he taking them she wondered. Where ever it was, it terrified her at all the possibilities.

They continued walking far from the house into the woods. Clementine wanted nothing more than to run away, but with the man's tiger-like grip she wasn't going anywhere. Even if she had pulled away, he had a gun and he was much bigger than her. He'd bring her down quickly using either his strength or a bullet. He finally stopped after about an hour and told them to sit down on a log. Once both sat down, he got behind them, put socks over their hands, wrapped ropes around their wrists, and tied it to a tree.

"I'll be back. Scream and it'll be worse for both of you." he then turned and left. Clementine looked up at Sarah's terrified face. She was crying and sniffling. Clementine wanted to reassure everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't find the heart to. Nothing was okay. She hated to be so pessimistic about it, but she couldn't lie to herself let alone Sarah. Nothing could end up being okay in this scenario.

"Don't cry, Sarah." whispered Clementine. "I'm still here."

"I want my dad."

"I know. I don't want to be here either." she held back the urge to say she wanted her's too. Unlike Sarah, she had no one left as far as she knew. Her parents were long dead, likely still roaming Savannah as walkers, Kenny was nowhere to be found, Omid was dead, Lee was dead, and Christa...even if Christa had grown distant from her after Omid's death, the two still cared for each other. She hoped the older woman was still alive and safe somewhere even if they had gotten seperated.

"What's he going to do with us?" she whispered.

"I-I-I don't know!" whispered back Clementine. "It's not good and he just left us here...do you think he's going to hurt us?"

"I hope not." said Sarah looking around frantically for her father or anybody really. She had seen far too many horror movies and read about too many real horror stories to know where this could be headed and just thinking about it scare her more and more by the second.

Clementine looked around. There weren't any walkers around thankfully, but there was no site of him.

"Do you see him?" asked Clementine.

"No." she said looking in the direction he had walked off to. "I hope he doesn't come back. We have to go back."

"I know, but I can't grab at anything with these socks over our hands." said Clementine.

"I can't either. I'm scared."

"Me too." she confessed.

Just then they saw him coming back and their conversation ended there. He gestured for them to stand up. When they stood up, he told them where to walk after untying the rope from the tree. They continued walking until they came to the river where there was a green tent there with an old bearded man sitting outside of it. It looked like he was trying to carve something with a knife and a piece of wood. He looked up at them.

"I see you got 'em." said the old man adjusting his cowboy hat. "My Rebecca, you sure got short."

"Very funny, Keith." said the younger man. "She wasn't there."

"So you snagged this one instead? Carver's gonna be pissed." he said shaking his head and continued whittling his wood.

"I can't help the bitch wasn't there." said the young man putting out a couple of fold-out chairs out of the tent, the back of them facing the river. "Sit over here. Besides she left with the doctor. I wasn't just going to grab her right then and there."

"Better than nothing I suppose." said Keith.

The younger man went back inside the tent leaving the three outside. Clementine studied her surroundings. They were far down the river, making Clementine wonder just how far they were from where they were with where they were. From what she could tell, they were downriver. If they went straight upwards, maybe they could find the location where she had been before with Nick and Pete. Clementine wanted to start running, she quickly shut that idea down when she saw that Keith had a shotgun right next to him. Okay so no running unless they felt like dying. She wanted to ask what they were going to do to them, but Sarah beat her to it.

"What are you going to do to us?" asked Sarah.

"Nothing." said Keith. "He'll kill me if I do."

"Our group'll be mad if you don't let us go." said Clementine.

"I suppose they will be." he shrugged. "Not like I care though. Nothing they can do about it now though."

"Please let us go." said Sarah. "We didn't even do anything!"

"Maybe _she_ didn't do anything," said Keith nodding over to Clementine. "But you young lady, you did do something."

"What did she do?" the younger girl asked. Sarah was harmless. What could she have done to warrant a kidnapping?

"She ran from our boss." said Keith. "She and Rebecca and the rest of 'em. Granted the rest of 'em aren't needed except the doctor."

"Then why grab me? I didn't do anything!" said Clementine.

"Ask Emmett. I was wondering the same thing. He'd been better off killing you or leaving you behind. Now no more talking. I'm trying to concentrate."

The two girls spoke no more, with Clementine trying to find an escape route. He seemed into his wood work, although that wouldn't mean he wouldn't hear her when she tried sneaking away. Even if she could sneak without being seen or heard, would she seriously leave behind Sarah? It felt wrong leaving her behind after Sarah had been nothing but nice to her. Besides, there was no way to communicate with her without being heard.

Emmett came back after a few hours and sat down beside the old man. "What'd you find out?"

"They made it back. They're looking for them now from the looks of it." said Emmett. "We should think about getting a move on."

"Already? We've only been here a week..."

"If you want to get shot, that's your business." said Emmett. "We were only here to get Sarah and Rebecca, not so you could go on vacation. Get your shit together and come on."

"Fine." he sighed and got up. The two men packed up and then told the girls to start walking. The four traveled onward, the girls held at gun point. They traveled into the night, much longer than the two of them were used to. Clementine and Sarah were getting tired and they asked to stop, but they were forced to keep going.

It finally got dark a couple of hours later and they were told they could stop once they got to a small shed. Emmett unlocked the shed and opened it. He held up his lantern and gestured for them to go in. He stepped in after them and placed the lantern on a hook hanging down from the ceilings. The shed held a single mattress inside.

"Alright. Take your clothes off, Sarah." said Emmett.

Sarah opened her mouth to refuse, but quickly shut it once he pointed his gun at her. Sarah hesitated to take off her clothes, but did so only because she was being threatened at gunpoint. She was embarrassed to be taking off her clothes in front of two men. If it was just Clementine, it'd be one thing. Sarah was relieved she was wearing a bra and underwear. Emmett looked her over with approving eyes before telling her to get on the bed.

"You get in there too, kid." said Emmett. Clementine got in beside the older girl, glad they hadn't made her take off her clothes. Why he only made Sarah, she had no clue. She could tell she how embarrassed Sarah was by her body language. She was sitting with her legs to her chest, blushing and shifting on the bed. She looked scared.

After shutting the shed doors, Keith got in beside Clementine on the other side while Emmett reached up and turned off the lantern. The sounds of clothes being taken off soon after and whispering. Clementine could feel Sarah shift on the bed and move away from her. Not even a minute later and she heard Emmett cursing and someone move off the mattress rather fast. The doors opened and Clementine could see Sarah running out into the woods. From the moon light, she could see Emmett putting on his clothes.

"What the hell's goin' on?" asked Keith.

"The little bitch bit me on my ear!" exclaimed Emmett.

"I told you that you should have waited." said Keith laughing.

"Just watch her while I go get her." Emmett said grabbing the gun.

"Don't hurt her!" said Clementine. She started to get up when Keith pulled her back, telling her it was for her own good and to stay put.

Emmett ignored her and took off in the direction where the teen had run off. Clementine wondered if Sarah was going to be okay. Neither of them knew where they were and they were pretty far from the cabin as far as they both knew. Maybe Sarah would be able to track back to where they were before and remember her way back to the cabin. At least that's what Clementine hoped even if it was a shot in the dark, almost literally. What had Emmett been doing to her to make her bite him? Well besides the obvious. Clementine found it hard to sleep, her mind being on everything at once. Was Sarah okay or had Emmett killed her or harmed her? Where were these people taking them? She remembered the name Carver being brought up, a name used by the others. The cabin group seemed wary of the man, especially seeing the bodies at the river the other day. From what she could tell, Carver wasn't someone she wanted to meet, especially seeing as these people forced them from the cabin. She could only imagine the amount of worrying going on back there. Carlos was probably ballistic about the whole thing. She remembered overhearing them accuse her of working for Carver or at least might be. Anybody who did believe this probably strengthened their belief she did especially since she was gone too. However she wasn't. She didn't know who Carver was. She only had a vague idea given what the group said and implied about him. Clementine wished Sarah was there so she could ask. Even if she was here, she most likely wouldn't have a private moment with the teen. She sighed and closed her eyes. Please let Sarah be okay or at least get back to the others, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Clementine woke with a start once she heard something outside of the shed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Was it walkers? She looked over the man beside her, barely able to make him out with the moon light shining through the cracks of the door. His back was to her and from his breathing he was fast asleep. She slowly moved off the mattress, praying that her moments wouldn't wake him. She managed to get off of it and slowly creep towards the door. She cracked it open and peeked outside. She saw walker eating some poor creature not too far from where she was. She thought about making a break for it and running. She looked back and saw the gun Emmett had before. She could just shoot him and avoid dealing with him. Lee did say to shoot those who meant her harm.

Clementine waited for the bullet to burst out the gun, but nothing happened. No matter how many times she pulled the trigger, it wouldn't do anything. It wasn't loaded? She tossed it back where it came from. So the gun was only used to threaten them. She wished she had known that earlier. Maybe then things may have turned out differently. Maybe. She wasn't too sure. She wondered if the shotgun wasn't loaded either, but she wasn't about to find out. She suddenly heard another noise outside that sounded like someone coming their way. She peeked outside and saw Emmett. She quickly laid back down and pretended to sleep, making sure to adjust her breathing. Duck had taught her how to do this back when the two of them would have little sleepovers and then once the grown-ups thought they were sleeping, they'd sneak off and do other things. Emmett was cursing underneath his breath as he unloaded his gun, placed his things away, and laid down on the mattress.

Sarah had escaped him? Clementine was both relieved and jealous. If not for Keith, she would have run after her or at least run off in a different direction and hope her and Sarah met up. Clementine worried for her. She had escaped from Emmett, but there were still walkers about and no telling who else out there. She was half naked, scared, and lonely out there. She hoped she was alright where ever she was. Clementine went back to sleep, although it took awhile with all of her worrying. The next morning, Emmett told her to wake up and to place her hands behind her back. She had her hands tied up and the three set off again.

"Did you find the girl?" asked Keith.

"Yep."

"Where is she? What did you do to her?" said Clementine. If they hurt her...

"You'll see." said Emmett.

Clementine glared at him. What had he done to her? She wanted to kill him. After a while they came across some walkers. All of the were hitting at a large sack bag hanging down from one of the upper stronger branches on the tree. If the walkers were more intelligent and were able to, they would have jumped on it thus weighing down the large sack and get whatever was inside of it. Clementine stared wide-eyed at it as she heard familiar sobbing from inside of it. Emmett took out his gun from before and shot at the walkers, killing all of them. He untied the rope from the tree and Sarah fell. The teenager was still in her underwear with a black sack over her head and her feet and hands were tied. She had cuts, scratches, and a few bruises on her arms and legs. The cuts and scratches most likely came from the forest's various greenery, but the bruises came from Emmett.

Sarah screamed and Emmett slapped her. "Shut up unless you really want a walker ripping you open."

"Leave her alone!" said Clementine. "She's only scared because of you!"

Emmett pulled Sarah off the ground and handed the teenager her clothes after untying her. She managed to put on her clothes on her own, although she couldn't do it with out crying and dropping her clothes, too scarred by being dangled over hungry walkers. Clementine would have been scarred for life too if that had been her. After she was dressed, they kept going with the sack still over her head. They ended up traveling for a week, doing more walking than stopping. Emmett hadn't tried doing whatever he did again with Sarah and the two men took turns looking out when the group stopped to allow the girls to pee and sleep.

When they had settle down for another night, Clementine and Sarah laid down in the tent. Unlike the past nights, Keith and Emmett stayed outside, giving the two girls some privacy. Sarah was quietly crying while the younger girl debated on talking with her. She sat up and leaned towards the older girl and brushing her hair out of her face. Sarah flinched, but let Clementine hug her. Whenever she was upset, a hug always helped a little. The two girls stayed holding each other, while Sarah cried and Clementine started crying a little too, scared forboth of them.

"Sarah, did he hurt you?" Clementine finally asked in a whisper.

"Y-yes." she whispered back. "He tried to rape me."

"What's that?" said Clementine.

"It's when..." Sarah paused. She wasn't sure what to say to her about the subject. She was fairly young and wouldn't know anything about that kind of thing. "It's when someone wants to uh do something to your privates without your permission."

"My mom and dad told me no one should touch down there except a doctor and myself." She also remembered her parents telling her that if such a thing happened to tell her parents, an authority figure like a police officer or teacher, or some other adult they trusted. In this case, there was no one to tell. Sarah had fought back from the looks of it which was what her parents had told her to do in the situation. Tell them no, scream, kick, fight, and get as far away as she could. Looks like Sarah didn't get that far.

"Mine too." she looked uncomfortable, remembering him touching her. "I thought he was going to kill me when he caught me."

"How'd you get caught?"

"I got caught in a thorn bush. I couldn't see where I was going and I tripped and fell."

"That sounds like it hurt."

"It did." she said rubbing her arm. "He freed me and I tried to get away. Then he started slamming against a tree before he tied me up and dangled me over walkers. He said if bite him again or fought back, he's going to kill us."

"He's not going to get that chance." said Clementine. She didn't know how, but she wasn't going to let him hurt Sarah or her. How though? Clementine moved away from Sarah and peeked outside. Emmett was poking at the fire while Keith was in some nearby bushes, probably peeing. Clementine wished she had her knife or some scissors. If she had either, she could cut the back of the tent and the two could sneak out.

"Sarah, do you have anything sharp in your pockets?"

"No." she shook her head. "What were you going to do?"

Clementine made a scissoring motion with her fingers and pointed at the back. If only her knife hadn't broken. Then again even if she still had them on her, she was sure it would cause too much noise anyways.

"Oh. I wish I still had those safety ones dad gave me I wish dad would find us."

"Me too." Then Emmett called for Sarah. Sarah sent the younger girl a frightened look, not wanting to go to him. She started shifting to the back of the tent to get away. She didn't have much of a choice as Emmett came and grabbed her. Sarah kicked and punched him, accidentally hitting Clementine in the process as she swung her arms. She put up quite a fight against him, not even pausing when she accidentally hit Clementine in the stomach. Clementine attempted to do something, but Sarah was in the way. Just when she attempted to attack him, Sarah or Emmett's arm or legs would fly out and hit her

"Let me go!" she shouted as her foot flew out and kicked him right in the crotch. Emmett fell over to the side, groaning in pain. Sarah took off running. Clementine, who was on the ground holding her stomach from Sarah knocking the wind out of her, tried going after her only to have her leg grabbed.

"You little brat!" He growled. She kicked him in the face and scrambled away when he left go. She wasn't sure if she broke his nose or what. Whatever the case, he let go and that left her the chance to run. As soon as got out of the tent, the older man had Sarah by her arm, dragging her away from the forest.

"Don't you move, girl," he demanded. Clementine didn't move as the man had a gun in hand. If he hadn't, she would have taken off running or attacked him somehow. Emmett, holding his blooded nose, grabbed her by her neck. "You really let two little girls beat you up?"

"Shut the hell up," he snapped. "I think the little shit broke my fucking nose! I'm going to teach these little shits a lesson."

"No, please!" Sarah shouted as she could.

"Quiet you!" hissed the old man. "You're going to attract walkers!"

"Bring them over to the fire," Emmett said tightening his grip on her neck. "Since she open her mouth, let's see if she knows how to use it."

Sarah's eyes widened in horror and tried to pull away, but he was much stronger than Emmett was. He pressed the gun to her head which stopped all movement. She could only sob as she and the younger female were shoved forward.

* * *

Sarah felt sick to her stomach as she wiped her mouth inside of the tent. She felt like vomiting at what she had just done. They had just made her do **_that_ **to Clementine of all people. The younger girl just looked confused and uncomfortable at the entire time. Clementine didn't understand while Sarah did. She felt ill to even look at Clementine. To make things worse, they asked if she liked it. No she didn't like it! It was disgusting and she hated both of them for making her do that. She hoped her father, anybody, would find the two and kill them.

"You didn't hurt me or anything." said Clementine. "It just felt strange. Why'd they make you do that?"

"I don't know. I don't want to do it again." said Sarah wiping her eyes. "They might make us do something else."

"Like what?"

Sarah didn't say another word not wanting to think about it again. She only could only curl up into a ball and sob. Clementine in the meantime wasn't sure how to feel about what just happened.

* * *

The next morning, they set out again. Emmett said they were getting closer to their destination and they needed to step on it if they wanted to make it before the others somehow found them. They had been taking a longer route, making sure to be careful not to run into the group they had taken the girls from. Keith figured that the group wasn't going to leave the cabin for too long and just search the nearby area before moving, but Emmett wanted to be sure by constantly moving. Sarah was in too much pain to be moving, but she knew they didn't care. They were the one who had done it to her after all.

"And you still haven't done anything with her yet. Didn't he tell you to break her in?"

"How the hell am I supposed to when **_you_** won't help?" growled the younger man.

"You never asked." he shrugged.

"I shouldn't have to, asshole." he shoved the older man although somewhat playfully. "I think you enjoy watching me struggle handling these two...well **_her_** at least."

"We're nearly to Howe's so I suggest you hurry this along." said Keith.

"You got the stuff right?" asked Emmett.

"Of course I do." said Keith.

Once the sun started to start setting, Emmett set up the tent while Keith watched the two girls. Once it was set up, Sarah was ordered to take her clothes off. "Please don't..."

Clementine sat outside with Keith and could hear everything going inside of the tent. She didn't know what was going on inside, but it was scaring her. There were blood curdling screams from inside giving the girl chills up and down her spine. Eventually they stopped altogether at some point though one could still hear a few grunts here and there and muffled crying. Clementine had never felt so angry in her life. She had wanted to try to get in and help Sarah when she heard the older girl crying out for help and telling him to stop. If Keith wasn't here, she'd go right in there and stab him. When Emmett come out with a satisfied look on his face, she glared at him. The moment she got the chance, she was killing him.

Sarah cried even harder feeling dirty about what just happened. She winced as she cleaned herself. She'd be sore for a while down there. Sarah didn't understand why he hurt her. What did she do to ever deserve this? She bit her lip as she attempted to clean herself up with the towel he threw at her face. Clementine tried telling them both off, but of course her mouth was stuffed with a sock in her mouth. Both men ignored her as they moved onto a different subject. Clementine looked over towards the tent where she could hear Sarah softly crying. It sounded a bit muffled, but she could still make it out. She wanted to go inside and comfort the teen, but she couldn't. She wondered what the bastards did to her. After a while, she was untied from the chair and had her hands tied behind her back. Keith walked her to the tent and shined the flashlight inside. Inside Sarah was naked with only her bra on. From the looks of it, she'd cried herself to sleep. Nearby was a blood stained towel. Clementine's eyes widened in horror. What did he do to her? Keith picked up the towel and told Clementine to lay down as he turned around and called for the raven haired man to clean his messes up, referring to the towel.

Clementine wanted to just hold the teenager, like her mother used to hold her whenever she was sad, scared, or hurt which Sarah was. From the fire's light shining in she couldn't see anything wrong with her. Was it his blood or Sarah's? Either way, he had hurt her in some form or way. She wouldn't be crying out for him to stop if it wasn't the case. These people were going to pay, but how? They couldn't depend on the group saving them. They were on their own now. There was no telling where they were anyhow and there especially wasn't any way they could communicate. She vowed that she was going to have her revenge no matter what.

* * *

Sarah when woke up, she found a sharp pain in her lower regions, reminding her that last night wasn't a nightmare like she thought it was. She found that the younger girl wasn't with her. Clementine had been taken off somewhere. If she was outside, she wouldn't know for sure. She hadn't heard when they left. Maybe they further in the woods to look for supplies or just went away for a while or if they hadn't left at all and were nearby. What if Clementine was next? She tried to get up but found herself in the arms of Emmett, holding her against his chest. She started to wiggle away only to pulled back.

"Where do you think you're going, Sarah?" he asked sleepily. She didn't answer, terrified. "Stop shaking so much. I haven't beat you yet, have I?"

Sarah would have scoffed if she wasn't so afraid of him. He forced her to give oral sex to Clementine, raped her, attempted to rape her in the past, and the list went on. His only credit was that he hadn't beat her unconscious. Congratulations, jerk was something Sarah wanted to say. She wanted to punch him in his stupid face and for her dad to make sure he wouldn't do it again. Her mind drifted off to the others. Her dad had to be worried sick about about her. She kinda of wished she had her cellphone. There was nobody to call anyways for help. She knew the others were looking, speaking words of comfort to the man, telling him they'd find the lost girls. Would they though? She had a bit of hope they would, but even then the damage was already done. All she wanted was him to leave her alone and let her go back with her father. She wanted to go home.

"You smell nice."

'Shut up and leave me alone.' she snapped in her thoughts. "L-leave me alone."

"You've stopped bleeding." he said as he placed his fingers between her legs, causing her to wince in pain.

"I don't want to do this again. Please stop!" said Sarah. Unfortunately he ignored her She looked him in the eyes, although she really didn't want to. She was forced to look straight into his cold green eyes of his although what she wanted to do was claw his face. However he had made sure she wasn't about to do that again.

Why wouldn't he just leave her alone? She hated it so much. The only positive was that it was being done to her and not Clementine, although a small part of her wished it was her. Why wasn't it her she wondered bitterly as she felt his hands slipping underneath her bra. There's nothing wrong with her. She would probably feel better than her anyways. She scolded herself for thinking such a thing. It'd probably kill her if he did this to her. Clementine was much smaller than her and if she could barely handle him, she sure as heck couldn't.

Afterwards, he gave her pills and left. Sarah just stared at the pills, not sure if she should be taking them. She put them underneath the pillow. She wasn't taking any chances least they weren't what he said they were. She wasn't taking any chances with either of them. She put on her underwear and the rest of her clothes before laying down on her side. Meanwhile Clementine was out with Keith. The old man had tied a rope around her waist with the other end in his hand while they were looking for anything that would be of value to them. So far she had found a couple of cans of peaches, a red scarf, and a package of women's underwear. Keith had gather up wood and found some chalk, a gun with no ammo, and a license plate.

"I wonder if Emmett's up." said Keith as they continued to gather wood. "The bastard had better be up cookin' and not fuckin'."

'I hope he's cooking and not hurting Sarah.' thought Clementine as she picked up a candle off the ground.

"Your friend's a screamer ain't she?" asked Keith. "She's got a good pair of lungs on her. To bad she attracted a bunch of damned walkers."

"Maybe you wouldn't have heard her if your friend hadn't hurt her!" snapped Clementine as she placed the candle into her bag. Last night, the teenager had attracted quite a few walkers all of which Keith killed not using his shotgun, either to save ammo or not to attract more walkers.

"Maybe we should just gag her next time." said Keith.

"Why is he doing this to her?" Keith looked at his watch.

"We should get back. We've been gone too long." Clementine frowned at the man, but followed him back. Emmett was up and he was stirring a pot of what smelled like soup.

"Find anything?"

"Yep." said Keith as he and Clementine placed in the wood. "Food about done?"

"Give it a minute." said Emmett.

"Where's Sarah?" piped up Clementine.

"Sleeping." said Keith. "Don't go in there. You'll wake her."

"Since when do you care about her?" she asked crossing her arms and sending him a cold look.

"I could ask you the same." said Emmett.

"What do you mean?"

"You got locked in a shed and nearly killed because they wouldn't take you in. They could have patched you up and sent you on your way. They didn't and look where you ended up. With how they've treated you, I expected you to not even care what happened to any of 'em. You barely even know her."

"I might not know her well or for very long but I know I don't like people being treated like crap." said Clementine. "Besides that she's been really nice to me and she did try helping me out. Even if she didn't, she still doesn't deserve to get raped!"

"Do you even know what that is?" he said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Not really, but whatever it is I know she doesn't like it!"

"It doesn't matter what she likes." said Emmett. "I'll do what I please with her. It's up to her if she wants to fall in line or not. She's lucky I picked her. Plenty of women would kill to be with me."

Keith mumbled something as he rolled his eyes as he sipped his drink. Emmett glared at him. "I heard that, you old fucker."

Clementine sat down and ate with them, too hungry to refuse food. Sarah was brought out a little later and also ate. Clementine couldn't see any visible marks on her or any other indication that she was harmed. She was wearing clothes now, so somewhere underneath them held evidence. They ate in silence, leaving her to her thoughts. She wondered where the others were and how far away were they. She wondered if Sarah was okay. From the looks of it, she had been crying and shaking so he must have hurt her again.

After all of them had eaten, Emmett told them to go into the tent. When they had gone inside, Clementine asked Sarah what had happened. "Did he hurt you again?"

She just nodded looking down at her fingers.

"What did he do to you?"

"It doesn't matter." she muttered. "There's nothing you can do about it anyways."

"It wouldn't hurt to talk about it, would it?" she asked.

She paused. "Is he around?"

Clementine peeked outside. They were still a bit far off from them at the fire. Both men were laughing at something one of them said. They were both facing the tent, but far away although able to come over if someone came their way.

"He's way over there." said Clementine.

She took a deep breath and whispered in her ear that he had made her bleed a lot last night. She confessed that he had forced her into it and it still hurt down there. She was scared she'd bleed to death from all the abuse. Clementine asked to see where he hurt her at, but Sarah refused to show it to her.

"Where does it hurt?" asked Clementine.

"Here." she gestured to between her legs. Clementine frowned. "He's still going to do it. It hurts too much though."

Clementine doubted he cared. If he had made her bleed, he shouldn't before forcing himself on her. The younger girl worried about infection. She didn't know too much about that sort of thing, but she knew enough that it could make her very sick and even die. They needed a doctor before she got sick.

"It hurts if I sit for too long." she said laying down. "I hate it here. My dad's never going to find us."

"Don't say that. M-maybe...maybe...maybe he will." said the younger girl trying to keep positive. "Him, Luke, Alvin..."

"If he hasn't come now, what makes you think he will?" snapped Sarah. Of all people, she'd be expecting Sarah to be the positive one here and not her. She was the one who'd lost more than the teenager, so the thought of rescue should be the last thing _she_ expected. Then again, every time she'd been taken or separated from people she cared about, she'd been found. Also Sarah had been the one being harmed, not here. Whatever little hope she had been clinging onto was now gone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." apologized Sarah. "You didn't do anything. I'm glad you're here. I mean I wish you didn't have to be here, but I'm glad I have a friend with me. It makes it a little less scary...but not by much."

"I think we should think of a plan to get one of their guns." whispered Clementine laying down beside her. "It's not going to be easy, but we have to try."

"Then what?"

"Kill them or at least try and escape." said Clementine.

"I don't know if I'll be of much use, but I'll do my best." said Sarah. She was in a lot of pain, but she'd try her best to help out. Anything to end this nightmare.

Sarah was terrified as she came out of the tent. She didn't want to do this, but she had to. Her and Clementine had formed a plan. A plan that would force her to draw the attention of both or at least one of the two men. In this case, luckily it was just Keith. She could handle Keith...hopefully. It wouldn't take too long, she thought to herself. It had to work. Clementine would go look for a gun, find one, and shoot Keith. Then the two of them would run off together before Emmett cam back. She nervously went over to him. There was only one way to do this that would make sure Keith would be busy for a while. She took a deep breath. Here goes.

"Uh h-hey." she blushed.

"Oh hey there." said Keith who was cleaning his gun. "Did you want something?"

"Uh, I-I noticed that you uh...d-didn't get a turn yesterday." said Sarah playing with her fingers.

He looked up at her, looking confused. "Did Emmett tell you to come over here?"

"No! I-I just wanted to. On my own." Sarah smiled shyly coming closer to him and rested her hands on his legs. "Emmett really doesn't know what he's doing, but I'll bet you could do a much better job than he can."

"Oh?" he looked interested.

She smiled and nodded. "I uh thought maybe someone more experienced and older could show me."

"Oh really?" he reached around her and squeezed her bottom after pulling her into his lap.

"Y-yes. I really want to learn. I was just really scared before b-because he wasn't very gentle for my first time. He didn't even please me." said Sarah. It felt like vomit was trying to rise out of her mouth from just saying it.

"I see." said Keith. "Maybe we could fix that."

"Y-yes please." said Sarah.

Sarah scooted closer to him, allowing him to kiss her. He tasted disgusting and he smelled like alcohol and smoke. She could feel his hands going underneath her clothes and she resisted the urge to pull away or push him away. Clementine who had been hiding while Sarah spoke to Keith, came out of the bushes and grabbed the bag from beside the chair and went inside of it. She had managed to find Keith's gun. It wasn't loaded. She checked his bag for ammo. There was some for his shotgun, but none for the hand gun. She figured Emmett had it. Sarah coughed, drawing Clementine's attention. She moved her arm slightly and pointed towards a tree. She looked up and saw a bag tied to the tree. She quickly snuck over and climbed the tree. Just as she was about to grab it, Sarah called her name. Clementine nearly fell out of the tree when she called her name. She looked around before finding the barrel of a shotgun aimed at her. She felt her heart drop when she saw the face of Emmett glaring at her.

At first she thought he was going to shoot her. "Climb down slowly."

Clementine slowly climbed down, frightened. What was he going to do to her? When she climbed down, he knocked her out with the butt of his gun. Sarah quickly got out of Keith's lap and ran over to her friend. He didn't kill her did he? Sarah breathed in relief when she felt her breathing.

"Damn it, Keith." said Emmett. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Well she..."

"Here we go again...we've talked about this before, you old snake in the grass." he rolled his eyes. "You keep doing this type of shit and I will cut your dick off. This is the 4th time you've done this. And to make matters worse, you're over here trying to fuck and you could have gotten killed by that little twerp over there."

Keith tried to say something else but Emmett interrupted him. "I don't want to hear it. That's the last time I'm leaving you here. I'll watch them from now on. You go looking for food next time."

Sarah managed to get Clementine back inside the tent. The plan hadn't worked. It wouldn't have failed if Emmett hadn't come back. What was he going to do to them now? She had a feeling they had just made it far worse on themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Clementine woke up, her head hurting like crazy. Emmett had hit her pretty damn hard. She was surprised it didn't kill her or at least crack her skull. Sarah was still with her as she found herself in the older girl's lap.

"Clementine, you're up!" said Sarah relieved. "I thought he killed you at first. Then when I felt you breathing, I thought you got knocked into a coma or something."

"Where is he?" she said sitting up.

"Outside." she bit her lip for a minute. "I'm scared. W-what's he going to do to us? Is he...is he..."

"I dunno." said Clementine. She thought about saying "Hopefully nothing." but even she knew that wasn't true. She knew he was going to punish them. When and how was the question. She just didn't want Sarah to be even more afraid than she already was.

The two sat in the tent wondering what would happen to them. Both understood that they were getting taken back to Carver. Clementine had no clue who he was, while Sarah did. Sarah remembered leaving, most likely due to Rebecca's pregnancy and no one knowing who's it was. Was it Carvers' or Alvin's? Nobody knew for sure. Sarah remembered what Keith said a while ago about her and Rebecca. Why did he want her? If anything her father would be more reasonable to take back. He was a doctor, not her. Maybe it would be so that he'd have a reason to come back to the camp or she was a back up if he would refuse to come back or work. No, that still made very little sense. He could always force him into it without Sarah. Nothing made sense anymore. Clementine thought about peeking outside, but decided not to. There was no telling how close either of the two were or what they would do if they saw them peeking out of the tent. Hours passed with the two girls laying down just staring up at the roof of the tent. Later on, Emmett did feed them which was odd. The two had figured he wasn't going to. Deciding not to let it go to waste and the fact that it had a while since both had eaten, they ate their dinner. It wasn't until both felt really sleepy was when the thought of not taking food from strangers (Especially ones they didn't trust) settled in.

When Clementine woke up, she peered around. They were now in a large area in what looked like the outside of a store, but fenced in with bars and wood. She was lying down on a bed...no bunk bed. Sarah was on a bed beside her still sleeping.

'Where are we?' she thought sitting up slowly. She saw no one else where they were and got up to have a look around. There was a small place for a bonfire as well as a tall flag pole with no flag. There was some kind of metal shudder a good distance from the beds they were in. They must be at Carver's place now. Where was Emmett and Keith though? She was glad they were gone, but still she'd like to know where they were as well as what they were planning on doing with them. She got up and shook Sarah.

"Sarah, wake up." said Clementine.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked looking around. "Oh! We're back at Howe's!"

"Howe's?"

"It's where we first came from. Carver's here."

"How they'd they move us so fast?"

"Our food!" said Sarah gasping. "They put something in there! We shouldn't have eaten. We probably missed our chance to get back to my dad."

Clementine hated to admit it, but she was right. Clementine hadn't thought they would put something in their food, but it did make sense and it was a smart move. Too bad they hadn't seen it coming. Sarah looked uncomfortable as she looked around the area.

"I don't see any way we can leave." said Sarah. "Do you?"

"No, we should have a look around." She nodded and they headed over to the fence. Clementine and Sarah tugged on the wood there and found that it was difficult to move.

The top had barb wire around it so that was a no go too. They found a ladder on the side of the building near the fence, but sadly it was broken and both of them were too short to reach it even if Clementine climbed on Sarah's shoulders. There was a rope hanging down, but Sarah told her it barely worked and would sometimes break. Clementine figured it might be able to hold one of them and once on of them got high enough they could quickly grab the broken ladder, but there was no telling who was on that roof and how quick they were to shoot.

"It's too bad we cant just fly out of here." said Sarah looking up at the sky as a flock of birds flew overhead.

"Me too." admitted Clementine. She wondered how the others were faring without them. She could imagine Carlos being a wreak having his daughter gone. She knew how Sarah felt at the moment being seperated from her dad. Well at least they had each other.

"Girls, you up now." both turned around to face a red headed woman smiling warmly at them. "Long time no see, Sarah."

"Oh h-hey Bonnie." said Sarah.

"For a while now, I thought the two were never going to wake up." she laughed. "The two of you must have been pretty tired."

"We're tired alright." mumbled Sarah. She wasn't sure whether to tell Bonnie about their situation. Would she even believe her or deny it?

"You're safe now." assured Bonnie. "Do you two want anything to eat?"

"I'm good, thanks." said Sarah. She was relucant to eat anything else from anybody. Bonnie was nice, but there was no telling if she'd be ordered to put something in it or someone else would.

"I'm not hungry either." said Clementine.

"If you say so. Oh by the way, I'm supposed to take you both to Bill."

"What? Why?" Sarah looked scared again while Clementine wondered who Bill was.

"Just to talk to you both. You're not in any trouble." she said. "We'd better not keep him waiting."

"I-I don't know." said Sarah backing away.

"It'll only be for a little while." said Bonnie. "I'm coming to so you have nothing to worry about."

Clementine and Sarah looked at each other before following Bonnie to his office.

* * *

Carver was in his office going over some notes or at least pretending to do so. What he was really thinking about the prize Keith and Emmett had brought in for him. He had asked for the Rebecca because she was pregnant with his kid. Scratch that. **Possibly** pregnant with his kid. There was no telling that the kid was his since she had not only slept with him but her own husband. Given that she had admitted that she had been trying for years for a baby with Alvin and had never been able to conceive until now, it could be his baby. Even so, Alvin may have gotten lucky Then again, for all he knew the whore could have slept with someone besides him and her husband. To be honest, he didn't care if it was his kid or not. It'd be better off with him instead of Rebecca. After it was born, Rebecca could fuck off for all he cared. As for Sarah, she wasn't as lucky as her. He had always been quite fond of the teenager. She had that innocence about her that Carver all hot and bothered coupled with those big brown gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. However, Carver never got the chance to act on those fantasies as Carlos was overprotective of the girl and she was always close by the man or Rebecca. Once he had formulated the perfect plan to actually get her alone, the group had left.

Carver had to take action before someone else had claimed the girl for their own or at least before something could happen to her. It was a dangerous world out there and Sarah could end up getting hurt or worse, turned into a walker. He sent Keith, Fred, and Emmett out to keep an eye on the group and make sure both were safe. Then, when the time came, they were to grab the girls and bring them back as he saw no need for the others. If they could snag Carlos, that'd great too. To his satisfaction, Sarah had been obtained but Rebecca hadn't been. Instead a girl named Clementine was brought back in her place. The girls were brought up to his office by Bonnie. Sarah looked scared while the girl just looked like she didn't want to be there. Carver tried his best to give them a warm welcome making sure to be as polite with them as possible as Bonnie was standing there. The girl, Clementine, spoke up and said that they were fine at the cabin and that they should be with them and not with him. Carver made the excuse that the group would be much safer with him than out in some cabin in the woods, making sure to mention the various amounts of supplies he had stocked up. She mumbled in agreement at this, but still felt he was wrong for taking them. He then told Bonnie to take Clementine back to the pen except Sarah whom he wanted a word with.

Sarah shook her head and backed away from him even though he told her he wasn't going to do anything to her. It was only when he said he wanted to talk about her father was when she stopped all movements towards the door. Clementine sent her a concerned look, but she had no choice by to follow Bonnie back.

"Did you do something to my dad?" asked Sarah. She knew her father didn't like Carver, only saying he was a bad person. He never went into detail about it and she couldn't figure out why he was so bad in the first place other than asking for them. What if Keith or Emmett killed her father? Emmett had often separated from the group for unknown reasons. What if he had gone off to kill her dad during that time?

"No, he'll live for now." For now? What was that supposed to mean? Was he planning on killing her dad? He hadn't done anything to him except leave. He stared at her for a minute with an unreadable expression on her face as he sat on the edge of the desk. Sarah focused her eyes on anywhere but on him. She didn't like how she was looking at her and all she wanted to do was leave and go back with Clementine. Being alone with him made her comfortable. Like he was a hungry carnivore ready to devour his next meal.

Just as she was about to open her mouth and ask if she could go, Carver asked her if she knew how to give oral to a man. Sarah was thrown off by this and said, "E-excuse me?"

"Keith and Emmett told me you did pretty well with your little friend." he smirked at her.

"I was forced to."

"Doesn't matter. You still did it and you did it well."

"No! I hated it!"

"I bet you did. You're secretly a dirty girl, aren't you?"

"I'm not! I..."

"Have you ever sucked anyone off?"

"Please let me leave." She begged him.

He ignored her and continued to talk. "Do you ever think about taking a dick into your mouth and letting it pound your throat, like the dirty whore you are?"

Sarah tried to leave, but Carver just grabbed her before she could get away and covered her mouth. Sarah tried fighting him off, but failed to do so since Carver was much stronger than her. After dragging her away from the was thrown onto the floor and he quickly put tape over her mouth to muffle her screams and put them around her waists behind her back. Sarah screamed, but nobody could hear her. Was this why her father called Carver a bad man? Because he wanted to rape her? She didn't express any ill will towards him then but she was now. It didn't end soon enough for the teenager as hot, angry tears streamed down her face. Carver wasn't bad. He was an evil man. Carver seemed satisfied as he took off the tape and used her panties to clean himself off before tossing them back to Sarah who just looked at them.

"Go on. Put them back on." he said as he put back on his pants and underwear.

Too afraid to refuse, she slipped them back on her body and put on her pants. Carver told her she could go back with Clementine, but if she dared to tell anyone she'd be punished. Sarah could only nod as she sobbed and wiped her tears from her face. He brought her back on his own and locked her in with Clementine. The little girl was laying on the bed, but jumped up once Sarah came inside.

"Sarah, are you okay?" asked Clementine.

"Just leave me alone." she said barely above a whispered as she simply just crawled into her bed and hid under the covers. Clementine watched as Carver walked away, glaring at the man. She didn't know what was going on or why her friend was crying, but she already hated everyone she had come across so far including him. From the moment he opened his mouth, she knew he was full of shit and he couldn't be trusted.

Sarah stayed in her bed for a while crying her eyes out even when dinner time rolled around. She wouldn't eat or drink anything, telling Clementine to leave her alone when offering food. Clementine saved her food for her and tried giving it to her later in the night. No matter what she tried, the older girl refused to eat her food. The same thing happened for a few more days. Sarah would get called by Carver, she would refuse to go by yelling, kicking, and screaming, and then she'd be dragged off only to come back later at night shaken up by whatever that monster did and she wouldn't eat. After a while, Sarah didn't even fight off the people who came and got her anymore as she didn't have the energy for it anymore. That or she found it useless to do so. The little girl had no one to confide in about Sarah as she didn't trust anyone. Bonnie seemed nice, but Clementine didn't know her very well. Bonnie had tried making conversation with her, but Clementine just sent her dirty looks. Emmett and Keith worked for Carver and they weren't any good. Carver was a bad person too, so why waste time seeing if she was any different?

One morning Clementine was sitting wide awake thinking about Sarah. Carver had gotten her unusually early today and Sarah had gotten up without a word and left with Troy as usual. Clementine had sat up awake during her absence after Troy woke her. She was pondering what to do. During the weeks that Sarah was gone off to Carver, she taken multiple looks around the camp for any escape routes. The barricaded area up was still a no go unless she could find a way to cut the barb wires up there. Even then, they'd have to watch out for anybody up at the top of the building and there might not be a safe way to climb down without breaking something. Maybe doing it at night would work, but that meant possibly running into walkers. Any of other plans she could think of was at least two person job, but she didn't have anybody to discuss anything with and Sarah never wanted to talk. There were a few people in the pen she could talk to, but she didn't trust any of them nor did they give a reason to help her. They didn't have know each other and it was likely they'd want something out of it, be content on staying, or not getting on Carver's bad side.

She was in this on her own if she couldn't get Sarah to talk to her and she couldn't do this alone or with someone she didn't trust or know very well. As a matter of fact, the two of them hadn't spoken in a while. Sarah always came back and slept and Clementine could never wake up early enough to speak to her. The one time she did manage, Sarah wouldn't wake up no matter how hard she shook her or how loud she spoke. Had he drugged her she wondered. He probably did, the dirty piece of crap she thought bitterly. She heard Bonnie talking with the other people in the pen and the site of her made the little girl wonder if she could say anything to her or continue her ignoring her. Bonnie had been pleasant to her so far since she'd known her and had tried to get to know her although she didn't give her the pleasure of allowing her to do so.

What if it was to lure her into thinking she wanted to be her friend when she wanted to just hurt her like Emmett and Carver did with Sarah? It was a huge risk. She could either help her, hurt her, or just make things worse? Would it hurt to try? She wasn't sure. At times like these, she wished she had someone to ask like Lee or her parents. She tried thinking of what either of them would say in times like these, but couldn't think of anything but to tell an adult she trusted or an authority figure or to not trust strangers. She was in a rock and a hard place. Why the heck couldn't the group find them already?

"I see you're up already, city mouse. You're with me today, so come on." said Bonnie interrupting her thoughts.

Clementine wordlessly followed her to the back where they were loading guns. Taking a deep breath, she decided to go for it. "Bonnie?"

"Oh so today you're ready to talk." Bonnie said in an amused voice as she smiled at her. When she noticed her serious expression, she looked concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm worried about Sarah." confessed Clementine.

"What makes you say that?" asked Bonnie.

"She doesn't eat when it's time for dinner and I never speak to her anymore." said Clementine. "She's always sleepy."

"Well I'm sure she is pretty tired doing work for Bill. She's a pretty smart girl and I'm sure helping him run an entire camp must be tiring."

"She's helping him run everything?" She didn't believe that one bit.

"Like I said, Sarah's a smart girl and Bill's noticed that. It's a huge responsibility and I can imagine getting her ready to run things must be stressing her out."

'So that's the lie he's fed you.' she thought bitterly. "So he's not hurting her?"

"Of course not! Where would you get that from?" the red head asked looking both shocked and confused. "Bill wouldn't hurt anybody unless he had to. If he did, it'd be to defend or protect us or himself."

"Then why did she used to throw a fit every time people came and got her?" When Bonnie opened her mouth, Clementine interrupted her. "How come she used to go to bed crying every night? And how come all this so called stress caused her never to eat? I think you're lying."

"I'm not! Bill's not that kind of person." When she said it she didn't sound entirely sure about what she had said. "He's always so kind and understanding and...and you don't know Bill like I do. Maybe you're thinking it because you guys got off on the wrong foot and..."

"And maybe you're just full of it." snapped Clementine. "He's got to be hurting her. He has to be. You're just too stupid to see that because you're biased!"

"'Clementine..." Bonnie tried to touch her hand, but Clementine snatched away from her. After that, Clementine didn't make the attempt to speak to her again.

Bonnie wished she could believe the girl, but she couldn't see how she could. It didn't make any sense. Why would Bill hurt Sarah? She could see more motive behind if he had done anything to Alvin, Luke, or even Rebecca or perhaps even Carlos, but Sarah? Why would he harm a hair on that sweet little girl in the first place? It made no sense at all. Besides, Sarah didn't show any signs of being harmed. As a matter of fact, when she last saw her she had been in Carver's office going over construction plans for the fence. Sarah had been given a small smile and a simple hello before turning back to the bulletin board where they had a blueprint of the building. She looked fine. Then again she couldn't see much of a reason for Clementine to lie. What would she get out of lying besides possibly trying to turn her again Carver? Would she do that? She didn't know what to think, but she'd take a closer look at the girl the next time she saw her.

On Clementine's part, she regretted telling Bonnie. She should have known she'd be useless. She was glad she hadn't told the part about Emmett. She'd would stick up from him too and claim that she was just making stuff up. She wished she had evidence again those jerks, but her only witness was Sarah who she wasn't sure would say anything. Then there was Keith who she knew wouldn't say anything. She hated them all with a fiery passion. After they had worked for a while, she heard someone over the radio say Bonnie's name. It sounded like that woman Tavia.

"Yeah?" said Bonnie picking up the radio.

"You still have Clementine with you, right?"

"Yep."

"I need her on the roof to work in the garden." informed Tavia. "Keith has to patch up Fred."

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine though he'll have to stay off his leg for a while from the looks of it." said Tavia.

"Okay. I'll bring her up." When she clicked off, she stood. "They need you on the roof."

'Yeah I heard.' she thought as she rolled her eyes behind Bonnie's back.

"By the way, I got you something." said Bonnie shifting through a box before showing her a jacket. "I found it while I was on a supply run. I grabbed it and thought of you."

"It's ugly." said Clementine looking at the jacket.

"Oh. I thought it was kind of cute." Bonnie seemed disappointed that she didn't like it. "Well at least it'll keep you warm."

Ugly or cute, this didn't help how she was feeling towards her. Then again she was right. It would keep her warm considering it was about to be winter. She put on the jacket and then followed Bonnie to the roof. Bonnie told her to go ahead and head inside while she radioed down to see what they were going to do. When she headed inside, she was happy to see the teenager there. Now they had a chance to talk...that's what she would have said if Emmett wasn't there too.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked Emmett looking at the little girl. Sarah, who was sitting on the table with her fists clenched in her lap, merely looked up at her with a blank expression on her face, but one could tell from looking at her eyes that she was somewhat happy to see her but also pretty terrified.

"Tavia told me I had to come up here." When her eyes met the teen's, the raven looked away from her, looking almost ashamed.

"I don't see why. It's because of Fred, isn't it?" he shook his head as he crossed his arms and sighed. "She didn't need to send _you_ up or anybody else for that matter."

"Trust me. I don't want to be around **_you_** either." said Clementine narrowing her eyes at him. "And I don't want Sarah around you either."

"Well she is and there's nothing you can do about it." Just then she heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in."

"Emmett, I'm supposed to be leaving Clementine with you to help you out since Keith's not here." said Bonnie.

"Alright. That's fine. I could use the help in here."

"Okay. I'll be back for you later, Clementine." said Bonnie to the little girl. She had started to say that Bonnie shouldn't leave her and Sarah with him, but bit her tongue. She was sure she'd just ignore her pleas like she did before, so she said nothing.

When Bonnie left, Emmett locked the door with the door latch and went back over to Sarah. He pressed her lips against her's and Sarah squeezed her eyes shut as if attempting to shut him out.

"Get off of her!" demanded Clementine.

"Shut up." he panted. "I have a gun, remember?" She stayed quiet, biting her lip.

While he slipped a hand under her shirt, Clementine looked around for something sharp or something to distract him or get help. She noticed what looked like scissors on the table and a shovel leaning against the wall of the door. She grabbed the scissors and stabbed him in the leg and turned it. He pulled away quickly and grabbed the scissors. Clementine grabbing shovel and hit him in the face as hard as she could. She quickly told Sarah follow her and the pair ran out of the greenhouse. They went downstairs and ducked behind a large crate nearby before they were spotted.

"Do you see a way out?" asked the younger girl.

"There's a door over there!" said Sarah pointing across from where they were. "It goes outside, but there's a fence there."

"Is there anywhere we can hide?"

"There's a comic book store outside we could probably hide in." said Sarah.

"Okay, let's go."

The two made their way to the door quickly. Luckily they weren't seen and managed to get outside and hide inside of the comic book store. Clementine sighed with relief as they sat behind a shelf inside. "We made it. Are you alright?"

"No. No, I'm not." Sarah started crying. "Clementine, I want to go home. I just want my dad!"

"It's okay Sarah."

"No it's not! I...I...I just wanna die!"

She couldn't find anything else to say to her. She just gave the young woman a hug only for her to pull away. "Maybe we could find a way to escape now that we're out here."

"Clementine, I have something to tell you." said Sarah. Then they heard talking from somewhere outside. Clementine told her to be quiet and she made her way over to the door.

The door was covered with wood, but there were a few cracks here and there. She peeked through and saw two men talking. From what she could make out it was something about walkers and nothing about them just yet. She informed Sarah that they weren't looking for them yet, but they would soon. Sarah then confessed that she might be pregnant. Clementine couldn't believe her ears. She could tell visibly that Sarah didn't like the idea of possibly having a child one of with those idiots. Heck she didn't even like the idea of that for good reasons. When she asked if she was, Sarah admitted she wasn't entirely sure if she was, just that she hoped she wasn't. Clementine hoped the same. Imagine having a child with one of those assholes. She told Sarah to rest up while she looked out for Carver's people. As the teen slept, she looked out and found something very amusing. Once there were people out looking for them, it suddenly hit her that Carver's whole camp system was pretty crap. When she had heard that the girls couldn't have possibly gotten outside, she felt like laughing. For all the people Clementine had seen in the camp, it was hilarious how no one had even spotted them once. Someone on this side of the roof should have at least spotted them going inside. Were they all taking a break on something? For the huge responsibility Bonnie was referring to earlier, did it involve Carver constantly running around making sure everyone was actually doing their jobs or was he the one actually doing their jobs for them? These people were pretty crappy guards. It was a wonder they survived this long. However she wasn't it helped in their escape.

Much later Clementine ended up feeling sleepy, but she didn't want to wake up Sarah to keep watch. She had been through a lot lately and deserved a good night's rest. She peeked over at the her. She looked like she was having a nightmare no doubt plagued with whatever Emmett and Carver had done to her. She was sobbing and whimpering, talking in her sleep. She put her head in her lap, petting her head hopefully bringing her some type of comfort. Sarah got quiet after a while and Clementine fell asleep herself soon. When she woke up, Sarah was still fast asleep. She gently laid her head down on the floor and went back to keeping watch. A few people walked by every now and then and that was it. Sometimes conversations could be heard, but it was mainly about walkers and very rarely about them. Other then that, the day was uneventful. Clementine got hungry after a while. She wished she had some food on her and she doubted Sarah had any.

She heard Sarah calling her name in a frightened voice and she quickly came over to her. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you left me."

"I wouldn't leave you." she assured her as she hugged her. Sarah hesitated to move, but eventually started hugging her back.

"You don't think they'll find us, do you?"

"I hope not." Clementine noticed some sort of marks on her shoulder and neck. "What's that?"

"What?" She touched the markings on her shoulder. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

She covered them up looking ashamed. Clementine wondered if there were anymore like that or if she had any bruises on her. "Does it still hurt?"

She merely nodded. Carver hadn't been gentle during their sessions. She had been tied up, had large objects shoved in places they shouldn't be, she was humiliated, beaten the moment she tried fighting back, choked, and the bastard even had the nerve to take pictures of her. Whatever purposes they served she didn't know. Maybe it was to show off to all the other sick perverted people in the camp. She shuddered at the memories of being with the man. He was nothing but a sick bastard and nothing more. She was glad Clementine hadn't seen what he had done to her. She hoped he never found them again. The thought of what he might...no **_would_** do to them almost brought on a panic attack. She couldn't go back, not now or ever. She's rather die first. Sarah heard Clementine's stomach growl rather loudly as they sat together. She mumbled an apology, but Sarah told her it was alright and offered her some food. Clementine happily took the protein bar she had, but once she opened it she thought better of it and told Sarah she should be eating it instead. She just shook her head, telling her she didn't have the appetite for it which she didn't. She really never ate much anyways these days. After eating, Clementine asked Sarah if she had any ideas on how to leave.

"I was thinking we do it at night since we're less likely to get spotted." said Clementine. "Do you think we could get over that fence?"

"I think so. I don't know if I can or rather we can. We could sneak out in the storage room." said Sarah.

"Do you know where it is?"

She nodded. "We can get out through ma...Carver's office." said Sarah catching herself. Clementine gave her a confused look, wondering what she was about to say but she dropped it.

"How do you know that?"

"I've...I've tried." she looked down at her hands and the younger girl could see tears about to leak out of the poor girls eyes right before she started crying.

"Did Carver catch you?"

"No, Troy did and he brought me back to him."

"Then what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." said Sarah turning her back to her as she wiped her eyes. Although Clementine was curious to know what he had done to her, she had a feeling she didn't want to know and pressing the issue might make Sarah even more upset than she was and not speak to her. Besides she could tell she needed space right now, so she left her be.

She went back over to the door and looked outside for a bit more. She was bored out of her mind, but knew she had keep looking in case someone came. The two girls hid for at least 5 days without being found, however they were getting hungry and thirsty. Clementine thought about sneaking out and getting food for them, but every time the idea came up Sarah would beg her not to go, saying that she didn't want to be left alone or that if Clementine got caught, they'd find her to and then she'd end up hyperventilating until the younger girl calmed her down by saying she'd stay behind with her. 5 days without food was too long for the child and especially without water. Well they had water, but it tasted funny and it made both throw up after drinking it. They really needed supplies, but neither had any. One of them had to journey out and get something to get enough supplies for them to survive until they could figure out how to get out without being seen. She didn't want them to starve to death so she did what she had to do that night. When Sarah had gone to sleep, Clementine waited until she was sure Sarah had fallen asleep to the point where she couldn't be easily awoken by any noises to leave. She went over to the door and peeked outside before quickly making her way to the door they had come from a few days ago. She tried opening it, but found that it was locked. It made sense it would be locked to be honest. She had just been hoping it was unlocked whether on accident or on purpose. She went into the store beside them and peeked inside. It was pretty dark in there, so going in there was a no go since she didn't have a flashlight or a candle. Shifting around was a bad idea since she could easily knock something over or run into someone who might be inside or get herself killed by some sharp and/or heavy equipment.

She went back inside of the comic book shop and the door made a loud squeaking noise. She heard Sarah scrambling up from the floor in the room. She could hear Sarah panicking from behind the book shelf and she quickly hurried over to her to calm her down. "Sarah, sh! It's me!"

"No! Don't touch me!" she cried out, pushed away Clementine.

"Sarah, listen to me!" Clementine said giving her space. She prayed nobody had heard her outburst. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your friend, remember?"

"C-clementine?" Sarah started calming down a little. "I-I-I thought you were...why were you at the door? You scared me!"

"I was trying to get inside." she confessed. She didn't see any reason to lie. and lying would probably make things worse.

"You left me."

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to feed us." She couldn't read Sarah's facial expression since there was so little light coming into the room, but she had a feeling she was either looking angry, scared, or both.

"Don't do that. I don't want to be left alone. You're the only one I have left."

"I know. I was just so hungry." she sighed as she pulled in Sarah for a hug. "I promise I won't go anywhere without telling you, but we have to eat or we're going to die."

"I know." said Sarah squeezing the little girl as she sniffled. "I'm just scared to get caught."

"I know. It's okay." Clementine rubbed her back.

Sarah woke up the next morning stretching. She had a slight ache lingering in the lower half of her body and a few other places, but that was nothing new to her. She was happy her body was relieved of being with Carver and Emmett even if it meant starving herself to an uncomfortable degree. However she didn't want to be selfish about it since Clementine was in the same boat as her. Should she let her go off to find food? It was too big of a risk to do so, but it would save both of them from dying from hunger. In the end, Sarah decided to go off and get it herself. There was no way she was letting Clementine go. She didn't know the layout of the camp like she did and there was no way to make sure she wasn't going the wrong way. Taking a deep breath, she slipped out of the door after taking a look around. Once everything was clear, she went off to her destination.

* * *

Carver was in his office pissed about his new toy getting away from Emmett. How'd the little shit had managed to attack him and slip away with Sarah, he didn't know. Emmett had told him he had been tending to the garden with Sarah (who was only with him because he, Carver, was getting information from Fred) when Clementine stabbed him and then hit him with a shovel. How they got away he was even more curious about. He doubted they got far or anywhere outside of the camp. They had to be somewhere in the camp hiding and when he got his hands on them...He looked down at the photo album he had produced of the young woman. It was all pretty good images of the teen in different positions and being the little slut she was. It was like she was born to please him. If only those incompetent fools wouldn't have let her escape.


End file.
